Discussioni utente:Katuunko
Co-admin Ciao Kattunko, ti ho messo come Amministratore di Jawapedia. Quello che ho sempre fatto io è stato il lavoro tecnico di supporto. Fondamentalmente due cose: * Amministrare le categorie * Gestire le pagine del progetto #Amministrare le categorie significa aprirmi la pagina corrispondente sulla Wookiepedia e ispirarmi al loro albero di categorie (che secondo me è fatto davvero bene) per poi assegnare le categorie ad ogni singola pagina. Ovviamente significa anche creare tutte le pagine delle categorie. Per renderti conto del vasto e funzionale albero delle categorie puoi guardare la pagina Categoria:Navigazione. Cliccando sui segni [+'] ti si aprono tutte le sotto categorie. =) #Gestire le pagine del progetto, che secondo me è più importante delle categorie, almeno per ora, significa tenere aggiornate le pagine della home page e tenere controllate le altre. ## Per la home page: ### Bisogna scegliere una volta al mese l'Articolo del Mese e aggiungere l'incipit dell'articolo nell'apposita pagina "Javapedia:Articoli del mese/''nome_del_mese 2009". In automatico verrà esposta in prima pagina. L'articolo del mese va anche aggiunto nell'apposito Archivio. ### Altra cosa nella home è la Citazione della Settimana. Questa è un po' più antipatica perché andrebbe rivista ogni settimana. Comunque il meccanismo è lo stesso, bisogna aggiungere la citazione nella pagina apposita "Javapedia:Citazione della Settimana/''numero_settimana_dell'anno'' 2009", il trucco sta nello sceglierne una decina così per dieci settimane si è a posto... =D Anche le frasi della settimana hanno un proprio Javapedia:Citazione della Settimana/Archivio ### Ultima cosa è la lista delle Pagine più richieste. Quella va aggiornata togliendo le pagine inserite e aggiungendone di nuove... ;) ## Le altre pagine del progetto sono le pagine relative agli Articoli buoni, Javapedia:Articoli migliori e i vari Templates. Queste sono tutte cose facoltative, soprattutto i templates che sono un po' difficili da gestire quindi lascerei questo ultimo punto un po' più indietro... Per qualsiasi cosa puoi consultare le varie pagine dove ho già inserito un minimo di spiegazioni, oppure prendere spunto guardando le pagine già presenti (questo è utile per gli articoli del mese e per le citazioni) o anche, cosa da non sottovalutare per nulla, lasciarmi un messaggio nella mia discussione! ;) —[[Utente:BebaTQ|Beba]][[Discussioni_utente:BebaTQ|TQ]] 13:16, 14 apr 2009 (UTC) Template:Battaglia Katuunko perdonami, non mi ero accorto che stavi ancora modificando la voce! Per le battaglie non si usa la voce "Info" davanti, ho già fatto un template dedicato: Template:Battaglia con anche le informazioni in più... —[[Utente:BebaTQ|Beba]][[Discussioni_utente:BebaTQ|TQ]] 18:44, 17 apr 2009 (UTC) Grazie, l'ho cancellata la pagina che stavo creando. Redirect Ciao Katuunko, ho visto che in questi ultimi giorni stai creando molte pagine nuovi e i relativi redirect. Bisogna stare attenti a non abusare dei redirect in quanto rallentano comunque il server (il browser di chi clicca il link di un redirect carica due pagine e legge due volte il database del server che è un po' lentino di suo... :) oppure possono essere sbagliati. Nel primo caso è meglio correggere i link sbagliati nelle pagine, anche se è un lavoro un po' più brigoso... Nel secondo bisogna solo stare un po' attenti e avere un pizzico di fortuna sperando che non ci siano omonimie e disambiguità! XD Ad esempio il pianeta Mon Calamari sta alla pagina Mon Calamari (Pianeta) perché i Mon Calamari sono i suoi abitanti, quindi quel redirect non era corretto. Oh, sia chiaro che il mio è solo un consiglio, non di certo un rimprovero, non dopo tutto quello che stai facendo per la Jawapedia! E' cresciuta tantissimo in questi giorni! =D —[[Utente:BebaTQ|Beba]][[Discussioni_utente:BebaTQ|TQ]] 22:18, 28 apr 2009 (UTC) Tranquillo, non mi ero accorto della sfumatura fra pianeta e gli abitanti. Grazie per i tuoi consigli.Tuutavia spesso ho duvuto usare il REDIRECT ad esempio (Anakin Skywaker=Darth Fener) (Kreia=Darth Traya) (Galen Marek=Starkiller) ecc. Comunque, cercherò di non abusarne. Grazie, a risentirci Katuunko. Grazie Ciao Katuunko, ti sono molto riconoscente del tuo consiglio esauriente e preciso. Non esiterò a contattarti se avrò ancora bisogno di te. Che la forza sia con te. ciao, ti scrivo per chè ho bisogno di un aiuto. Avevo già chiesto all'utente BebaTQ se potevo creare una pagina dove elencare tutti i pianeti di guerre stellari. Bebea aveva acconsentito, ma il problema è che io, vorrei creare una tabella, per elencarli e non come su wikipedia, che a mio parere risulta confusionario. Perciò volevo sapere: 1) POsso farla? 2) come faccio una tabella con nome pianeta, tipo, ed altre informazioni importanti?. 3) Anche se sono un fan di Guerre Stellari (sfegatato) non conosco tutti i nomi dei pianeti a memoria. Scrivimi al più presto. Nuovi template Ciau Katu, ho finito di aggiungere i nuovi template. Per i libri di fumetti e per le raccolte si usa il Template:Info Fumetto Libro, per le storie a fumetti contenute nei libri si usa il Template:Info Fumetto Storia. Per le serie televisive si usa il Template:Info Televisione Serie, mentre per gli episodi delle singole serie si usa il Template:Info Televisione Episodio. Per un singolo programma televisivo si può valutare a scelta se usare il Template:Info Film o quello per le serie, è uguale... Forse è meglio quello della serie perché si inserisce anche la rete televisiva che lo trasmette... Per i videogiochi si usa il Template:Info Gioco già usato per KOTOR. ;) —[[Utente:BebaTQ|Beba]][[Discussioni_utente:BebaTQ|TQ]] 01:18, 8 mag 2009 (UTC) Problema Ciao, possente katuunko. Ho notato un incoerenza nella pagina relativa a Star Wars Battlefront. Si parla di AT-TS, ma poi dalla descrizione si dice che è una specie di carro. Io ho battlefront e il carro dei CSI è chiamato AAT. Non so cosa sia l'AT-TS. Thrank 12:23, 29 lug 2009 (UTC) Giusta osservazione, non me ne ero mai accorto. Saono convinto che saprai correggere l'errore mettendo tutto in ordine. Fammi sapere. Katuunko ho sistemato il problema della pagina Star Wars: Battlefront, però ora ho riscontrato un altro problema e ti chiedo di aiutarmi a risolverlo. Manca un template per i sistemi. Infatti mentre ho provato a fare la pagina di un sistema non riesco a fare il template. Aiutooo. Un altra informazione perfavore. Fare una wiki costa??Thrank 19:40, 29 lug 2009 (UTC) Per i template devi chiedere a BebaTQ, è lui che si occupa di queste cose. Non so se costa creare una wiki, ma non credo, chedi anche questo a bebaTQ. Jawapedia per wikipediani Buonasera Katuunko, intanto grazie del benvenuto! Io sono utente su Wikipedia dal 2007 e ho una certa esperienza nella traduzione delle pagine dalla Wikipedia inglese. Tra Wookiepedia e Jawapedia posso fare lo stesso lavoro che facevo tra en.wiki e it.wiki? Ad esempio: ho visto la pagina Wookiepedia su Kyle Katarn. Posso tranquillamente copiare il codice della pagina e tradurlo in italiano su Jawapedia o devo stare attento a templates con nomi diversi nella versione italiana o simili? Voglio evitare di combinare disastri, quindi chiedo preventivamente scusa se sono un po' invadente con le richieste di consigli ;) Olafds 17:01, ago 6, 2010 (UTC) :Ciao Olafds! Ti rispondo io dicendoti: "Sì puoi farlo, ben volentieri!" Per i templates posso dirti che sono leggermente diversi (sono in italiano), ma abbiamo cercato di tenere le voci più fedeli possibile a quelli di Wookiepedia. Tu fai pure, se ci saranno problemi li possiamo mettere a posto anche noi senza problemi! =D —[[Utente:BebaTQ|Beba]][[Discussioni_utente:BebaTQ|TQ]] 13:38, ago 22, 2010 (UTC) Registrazione Ciao sono il ragazzo che ha scritto l' articolo sullo Skyhopper poi tu mi hai chiesto di registrarmi su Jawapedia ci ho provato ma non ci riuscivo mi chiedevo se mi potevi dare una mano perchè ci tengo . Grazie. :In linea di massima dovrebbe bastare cliccare su "Crealo ora" in alto a destra (oppure dalla pagina Speciale:Signup), poi mettere un nome utente, una mail valida e una password. Se ti da ancora problemi prova a spigare quali sono che vediamo di risolverli! ;) —[[Utente:BebaTQ|Beba]][[Discussioni_utente:BebaTQ|TQ]] '''offline 22:38, nov 9, 2010 (UTC) Grazie per il bevenuto. È un piacere per me collaborare a migliorare questo sito dal momento che sono un grande appassionato di star wars. Comunque se faccio errori o devo modificare qualcosa ditelo che provvederò immediatamente. Inoltre se c'è bisogno di altre informazioni che non sono ricche o assenti mandatemi un messaggio e provvederò a riempire gli spazi vuoti. Ciao, sono user: Violet Jawa, visto che è da tanto che gli admin non si connettono su Jawapedia, mi piacerebbe diventare io un admin.... puoi "nominarmi" admin??? Problemi nella wiki Ciao, sono GabryC, utente di Halopedia , amministratore di Company of Heroes Wiki e fondatore di Need for Speed Wiki . Di recente ho visitato la wiki, e ho notato (purtroppo) che la mancanza di un admin pressochè attivo è catastrofica: molte voci sono carenti di informazioni, mancano le tabelle dei template, immagini e sintassi ed ortografia sono, talvolta, disastrose. Poi, a mio parere, andrebbero cambiati i colori, poichè bianco ed arancione non mi sembrano in sintonia. Perciò, al fine di migliorare la wiki (che mi sembra anche indietro rispetto ad altre), proporrei (sono un grande fan di Star Wars, e ho una vasta conoscenza del suo Universo - ora, non so tutto, anche perchè è impossibile, ma so molto) di nominare almeno due admin, in modo tale da mantenere la wiki pulita da vandali e di dirigere la wiki, poichè manca una guida effettiva e, francamente, prima di continuare a creare articoli, andrebbero migliorati quelli già esistenti e andrebbe formulato un piano per "ricostruire" la wiki, sotto ogni punto di vista. Spero che tu o il fondatore, BebaTQ, leggiate il mio messaggio e nominiate due admin, perchè altrimenti la wiki è persa, senza amministratori costantemente presenti Saluti, GabryC (discussioni) 09:43, lug 30, 2013 (UTC)